


your love is all I need

by Smoakinofstarling24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Arrow 3x20 ....<br/>How things are gonna work out for everyone <br/>Especially Oliver and felicity </p>
<p>........<br/>Oliver and felicity relationship and love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ....it's different than the show of course ...
> 
>  
> 
> Read and tell me what you think

Settle down down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Iie down with me  
And hold me in your arms 

 

And your heart against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck

 

I'm fullin for your eyes but you don't  
Know me  
With the feeling I forget I'm in love now

 

 

xx  
Felicity awakened by the bright sun that shines through her window. She groans and sighs deeply. She feel something against her cheek and she opens her eyes. ‘’Good morning, love.’’ oliver says and titters. ‘’Morning’’ she mumbles and smiles to oliver. He gently strikes her cheek with his thumb. He presses a soft kiss on her lips and places his arms above her head, so that his upper body could touch her. Felicity hums and wraps her arms around his neck. Oliver licks her lips and presses his chest closer to hers. As his kisses become wilder, she begins to feel the pressure on her lounges. Oliver's hand cups her breast and he softly rubs her nipple with his thumb making her slightly panting. She maons from her throat and wanted to continue, 

"You enjoy that ....." Oliver  
whispers heavily and kisses her neck.

Oliver grabs her by her hips. With a big swing, he swings her on his lap with both of her legs on either side of his body. He places his hands on her butt and hums satisfied.  
’’ And she wraps her arms around his neck. Felicity gently licks his neck and oliver's hands slowly move from her butt to her waist Suddenly, oliver grips tightens and he pushes her on the bed. Her scream-laugh and oliver lays his elbows in her neck and his arms on either side of her head. She hums from her throat and wrap her legs around his waist. He kisses herr neck and she moans slightly. Her nipples softly rubbed oliver's chest, which seemed to turn him on because she can feel something hard against her inner thigh. Oliver throws the sheets off of her,, leaving her totally naked skin exposed to him.he doesn’t wears his underpants,’’ He smirks. Felicity smiles and softly make small circles over his torso ‘ laugh and roll off of oliver. She pat on his belly ‘’Now, you lazy , get up and get dressed!’’ oliver groans loudly ‘’But it’s only 8 a.m.’’ and he kisses her neck ‘’We have a few more hours…’’ she hums questioning and wrap her

around his waist ‘’Well… okay.just because I love you’’ And oliver licks her collarbone. While he kisses her lips again, He slowly spreads her legs and begin to play with her clit. Touching the right parts, felicity moans and oliver leaves her lips. She begins to slowly move her hips, trying to increase the pressure on her clit, but oliver pulls his hands back. ‘’No, oliver…Don’t stop.’’ she mumbles and swallows deeply . Oliver grins and softly touch her clit with the tip of his finger. Although it was just a soft and slight touch, it caused her a shiver from her spine and she moans. Oliver loved seeing her like this. Wanting him so much that even the slightest touch of him could make her moan, and just a fingertip more and he will have you scream and beg for him. Oliver now also ads his thumb and with his thumb and index finger he makes circles with her clit. She groans ‘’Stop teasing oliver! I..I want you.’’

her clit was most sensitive. He touches her clit with his index finger and a high pitched moan escape her lips ‘’Please, oliver, please!’’ .. ‘’As you wish’’ oliver grins and she feels his tongue licking along your lower lips. She moans loudly as she feels that oliver enters his finger. He slowly begins to move his finger, still licking her wet dripping pussy. Almost uncontrollable,her hips begin to move, trying to make more movement and pressure. Felicity groans slowly when she feels oliver adds his thumb into play, he rubs her clit and as she feels his glans touching her lower lips, her breath stopped. She feels his glans slowly rubbing her lower lips and he enters her. She moans and reaches for the blankets, wrinkling them roughly. While oliver slowly begins to move, she heard him moaning and he reaches for her breasts. With his right hand he squeezes her breast and with his left hand he was holding her tightly by her hip. She moans his name and she feels his lips softly striking along her bellybutton. She feels the small hairs of his beard tickling against her stomach and she feels the ecstasy in her lower parts building up. A knot comes in her belly and as oliver keeps thrusting in her,felicity feels her muscles tighten. ‘’ oliver’’ she groans deeply ‘’I’m…I’m…’’ with a loud scream she comes and press her nails deep in oliver's back. Oliver however, wasn’t quite finished yet and after a few thrusts he also comes. She feels his warm seed spreading in her and oliver pants deeply in her neck. His warm body temperature on her made her dizzy 

"Wow oliver that was intense " felicity smiled still panting 

"Only for you " Oliver gave her peck on her lips 

"Oliver it's been 3 weeks. They should know that you return " 

"Not now, I need more time ..and I don't know how much time left " 

" just give me time to figure out everything " Oliver kissed her forehead

"Okay I will give you the time you need but eventually you will tell them. .. they missed you 

" I will promise " 

Oliver doesn't know when Ra's gives him new mission or where next time . He just want to enjoy his time a little then worried about everything later


	2. THE BEST OF ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So olicity smut , you know you and me love it and there will be one in most of the chapters 
> 
> hope you enjoy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any idea or thoughts of how the story goes tell me 
> 
>  
> 
> and thank you for the kudos

Push me out to sea  
On a little boat that you made  
Out of the evergreen that you helped your father cut away  
Leave me on the tracks  
To wait until the morning train arrives  
Don't you dare look back  
Walk away  
Catch up with the sunrise

'Cause this is torturous electricity  
Between both of us and this is  
Dangerous 'cause I want you so much  
But I hate your guts  
I hate you

It's been two months since oliver became heir of the damon Al saheem as the league of assassins named him .....

he missed his home , thea , digg and felicity God he missed her so much , their night in Nanda parbate was his only thought before he went to sleep ....

so when Ra's al Ghule asked him to go to starling city on mission as a part of his training , oliver was thrilled , when he arrived to starling city , he first went to check on thea , he kept his distance watched her from distance. .but felicity was another thing once he saw the woman he loves , any logic reason that tells him to stay away disappeared , oliver jumped and walked to her when felicity saw him , she was scared first but once she recognized him , she ran and hugged him .they started kissing deeply and ended up in the bed of her apartment ....

\-------''''

Oliver was standing on the roof watching felicity talks to Ray and he was beyond Angery , oliver thinks how it's easy for ray to be in her life , yeah he is jealous of ray even if he doesn't admit to himself , this super suit now the protector of his city . And felicity helps him , 

when ray leans and presses a kiss on her cheek , oliver's blood starts boiling .

 

""Honey I'm home "" felicity said when she entered the apartment 

"Oliver ......" felicity called 

oliver was standing looking at the city from her window .wearing the league's attire, when he turns , felicity could see the angar in his eyes 

"What was ray doing with you that late " 

What is he kidding asked her this stupid question 

"Okay caveman , my car not working ,so he gave me a lift " felicity rolls her eyes and starts walking to her bedroom 

before she makes it to the door oliver grabs her hand roughly  
"I'm not done yet . Where are you going " Oliver asked her and the anger brust from his eyes 

"Oliver let me go , you are hurting me " Oliver let her hand and felicity stumbles and ends on her butt

Oliver was by her side and helping her up in second 

"I'm so so sorry felicity. . It wasn't my intention to hurt you " felicity meets his eyes she could see all the regret, sorrow and disperse in his eyes 

oliver wants to go , felicity grabs his hand cups his face, running her thumbs along his cheeks.  
"Breathe with me. It's going to be alright. I know you didn't mean to hurt me Keep breathing, okay?"  
She smiles at him, comforting, lightly rubbing his shoulders, and he leans to her touch  
"You think I don't know where you go when I'm not with you , I don't know that you do stuff for the league , I will never think not in a million years that you will hurt me , I believe in you do you hear it "  
He nods calmly but the lump in his throat is still clearly visible. She captures his lips tenderly but he obviously doesn't relax in the kiss. All at once, a thought pops up in her mind as she cups his clenched jaw in her hands. She is suddenly kissing the breath out of him, nipping his bottom lip, teasing his pecs and abs with her fingertips. He groans when she breaks the kiss, leaving him panting.  
"What are you doing?" he asks when he realizes that she is taking her skirt off.  
"I'm doing my duty, mr.queen."  
He raises his left eyebrow. Of course, he does, as always. And she loves it.  
"Well, it's scientifically proven that sex is a stress reliever, you know." She explains with a smirk. "Come here, Oliver" she says and she notices his eyes going wide and dark with lust.  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
In no time, he lifts her and pins her to the wall, holding her firmly in the cage of his arms, kissing her passionately. And man, he can kiss. One hand slides up the length of her thigh and she can't help but wraps her legs around his waist, as he just leans into her. Her shirt is already gone when he starts sucking and biting down at her collarbone. Her hands are desperate, grabbing the back of his neck furiously. For a while, the two of them are nothing more than a needy, sloppy clash of lips and tongues. She presses open-mouthed kisses to his jawline, tracing the line of his throat with her tongue every once in a while, loving the way he's moaning her name. "Oliver , it's my turn ..just relax okay " He chuckles at her pun but she knows he can't hold back when she is speaking low and hot by his ear. She doesn't even wait for his answer and shamelessly rub at his crotch, feeling his growing erection through his pants, making him whimper. The noises he makes are music to her ears. She tugs at his dark grey shirt, the light fabric giving in as her nails are unbuttoning the last two buttons of his collar and she just rips it. He's kissing her cheek over to her ear and she bends her head backwards, granting him an easier access to her neck. His lips rest there for some time, working magic, sucking on her skin, then they move down to her chest. She is burning with desire and arousal. Her nipples are rock hard through her black lace bra and he has barely touched them. Damn, the things he is doing to her. She is already insanely wet for him. She moans louder than before when he buries his face where her breasts meet, threading her fingers through his hair, holding him closer to her body, so close that she's sure he can hear her heart pounding in her chest. This is too much, she needs him... "Oliver... I need–" He puts her down on her feet and, seriously, she is glad he's still holding her by the waist. She tugs open his belt, work his fly, pull down the waistband of his boxers to free his throbbing member. "Fuck!" he hisses out when you finally touch him, easing the ache. "My thought exactly." Oliver pulls her to him again, closing the gap between the two of them and kisses her hungrily, his tongue parting her lips to slip inside her mouth. He pushes her to the couch placed in the center of the room, his body hovering above hers. He tosses her panties in a flash, biting herbottom lip as she looks up at him. She wants him. Bad. He presses inside her– finally – and he starts thrusting, meeting her hips with each move. "You're beautiful." he whispers, barely audible, before kissing that particular spot on her neck, perfectly aware that it drives her crazy. "So beautiful, baby . So good to me." He goes faster, harder, burying himself deep into her core. He laces his fingers with hers and she feels that delicious hot wave rising from inside hers lower abdomen as he slams in and out of her like he belongs there – and he does. She is close, she needs him to give it to her. She is moaning his name, louder and louder, squeezing his hand when he hits that sweet spot inside her.Before felicity knows it, she is coming undone for him, sparks of pleasure spreading through her whole body. Her orgasm brings him over the edge too, leaving him panting against the crook of her neck, and he does his best not to crush her under his weight. "Feeling better, big boy?" She asks, coming back from her high. He just chuckles against her skin but she can feel his body relax and a smile curls at the corner of her lips. He gently tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and felicity places a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist. "I guess I need to put another shirt on..." he says, looking over the back of the couch, catching a glimpse of the mess she's done with the shirt "Well, until tonight." She mutters, with a coy wink. "You're not even sorry, are you?" Oh no, she is not \--------------)))))))) Later that night , oliver still awake with felicity sleeping peacefully by his side , with her cut snor oliver wonders how could he survives all this time without her , is he selfish for wanting this , she deserves a complete life , better than this but he knew he can't let her go not now oliver was always aware of his surrounding , he turns his face to see maseo standing by the window \----'''''''''' " maseo ....what are you doing here .. .."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are welcome 
> 
>  
> 
> dark oliver will be seen.. digg and thea in the next chapter
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon


	3. The Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye my love , how could you say those words .......
> 
>  
> 
> another type of torture when you not able to be with people you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> read and tell me what you think ,

When I'm alone I dream of the horizon and words fail me   
There is no light in a room where there is no sun   
and there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me   
From every window unfurls my heart the heart that you have won   
Into me you've poured the light,   
the light that you found by the side of the road 

Time to say goodbye   
Places that I've never seen or experienced with you   
Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,   
seas that exist no more,   
it's time to say goodbye 

 

"What are you doing here maseo ..?" Oliver asked him once he stood up and headed to the window

 

"You should not be here ...."Oliver told him gritted his teeth 

" maybe I shouldn't be here ....but so do you , al sah-hem c'mon let's talk outside .." 

 

Oliver noded and followed him to the living room  
"No one will step in her place , not you or any member of the assassins ..do you Understand. ." Oliver was so angry

"Ra's al Ghule ordered your return " maseo told him firmly  
oliver swallowed deeply, No his 3 weeks of heaven came to end " but what about the work . I haven't done yet " 

" No your work done that the order ..we are leaving first in the morning. , just because we are friends once , I come to tell you so you can say goodbye " 

" I will be ready ...now go and never back not you or the league or it would be your last breath doyou understand it "

With that maseo left ..leaving oliver shattered to pieces 

when oliver returned to the bedroom. , he just leans to the door , looking at felicity try to mesmeriz each inch of her , God he's going to miss her. , how can he tell her that he's leaving , oliver sighed ...

"Oliver ....." soft voice entrupted his thoughts 

"Oliver back to the bed , lie next to her  
"Shh I'm here go back to sleep " felicity pressed her body to him , rest her head on his shoulder 

\-----》》》》》  
It's barely morning , oliver didn't sleep , just hold felicity closer to him , trying to spend as much as he could with her

"Felicity ....wake up love " Oliver whispered to her ears ...." I have to go ...."  
"Okay just leave your commoner On " felicity mumbles still sleeping

"Felicity ...wake up I really have to go back " Oliver tells her ..with chuckles  
with that felicity totally woke up ." What do you say " felicity asked him " go where oliver " felicity asked him , he can hear all the sorrow and pain in her voice  
" back felicity ...." all that was he needed 

"Oliver ....." felicity swallowed the lump in her throat, tears begun to full  
Oliver cuped her cheek , wiped all the tears with his thumb. , "I wish if I can stay here with you forever , please don't cry ..."

"Then don't. .. we can figure out this together as a team " felicity begged him

"Felicity is not that simple ... you know if I could stay then I will but I can't ."  
"No oliver , we can do this , we are stronger now please "......  
" I can’t ....." Oliver told her firmly  
Felicity just huged him for dear life

this may be their last time together and oliver wants to be with her just her  
he wants to light the mood so he begins to tickle felicity

That tickles,” felicity commented lightly, smiling a little and combing her fingers through oliver's hair as he bit lightly at the base of her neck, following it up with a hot pass of his tongue that made her shiver, the scratch of his stubble tickling lightly against her skin.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, smiling as he pressed another kiss into the hollow of her shoulder, she could feel it against her skin, even as his hand skimmed up under her shirt, gentle against the curve of her spine until he found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it easily.

.  “Don’t you dare,” she said.

Oliver shivered a little, that time, but she thought it was a pleasant kind of shiver, and his palm went flat against her back as he moved his mouth up along her neck to place a kiss behind her ear, bite lightly at it.  “You’re the boss,” he murmured against the whorl of her ear  
felicity smiled a little at that, too, but it was a serious thought.  “Hmm,” she said, and she moved to straddle him, not letting go of his hair, instead, using it to drag his mouth back up to hers, curling her arm more thoroughly around his shoulders as she settled over him.  He let her, tilting his head eagerly up into the kiss even as she tightened her fingers in his hair, at the nape of his neck, his hand skimming down to settle against the bare skin of her waist under her shirt. 

She licked over his chapped, rough bottom lip instead, curling her tongue deeply into his mouth, reveling in the banked, surging heat in the way he kissed her back and yet the lightness of his touch, the way he tilted his head back so willingly with her grip on his hair.  His real hand tightened a little, just a little, on her waist, his fingers curling inward, and she could feel the sweat on his palm against her skin. 

She kissed him a moment longer, feeling the heat of it starting to tingle and prickle fizzily under her own skin.  His hand pressed flat against her back, moving up against her spine, clutching her closer to him without really pulling.  They were both flushed by the time she pulled away—she could feel the heat and warmth high in her own cheeks, and see the answering flush in his.  She tugged his hair a bit more, to see his flush deepen and warm and his lips part, curling her fingers tight into the slightly curling strands, against the back of his neck, then said, “All right, then,” with a bit of a smile.  She brought her hand away, pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it over the back of the sofa, following it with her bra and shaking her hair back over her shoulders, running one hand back through it to tease it out.

He smiled up at her, chest heaving just a bit from the kiss.  “That’s a good look on you,” he said, blushing a little, his lips going crooked as he ran his hand up along her back.

“In charge?” felicity asked, grinning, “or topless?”  She reached down and gripped the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head to follow hers, as he raised his arms to help.  It left his hair tousled, and she smiled at that, combed it back out of his eyes a bit and framed his face with both her hands after tossing his shirt away, too.

“Both,” he said, and grinned, turned his face and bit lightly at her thumb.  His cheeks were still a little flushed, the pink clearly visible even in the low light from the lamp near the bed.  “Either.  Is that a trick question?”

“Not for you,” she said, idly stroking his hair back behind his ears.  Most questions were trick questions, she thought, dropped his chin though without looking away from her eyes, pressed his lips to her thumb in a soft kiss.

“Then both,” he said, quietly, gazing up at her.  The look was sincere, almost reverent, and the meaning of it was clear to her.  She leaned in, pressed a kiss to his forehead, then trailed her fingers down over his shoulders, thumbing over his nipples and running her palms down over his sides, before she moved her hand down to palm his crotch, feeling the heat of his erection tight under the cloth of his pants under her hand.  He gasped and arched up slightly, his eyes widening, but didn’t look away, his lips parting again.  She smiled and bit lightly at his bottom one, following it up with a light lick over the spot, before she curled her fingers more firmly around his erection through his pants and ducked her head down to bite at his shoulder.  He shifted under her, pushing up into her hand, then his hips dropped down again, squirming just slightly, not demandingly, but moving restlessly, almost anxiously.

“Shh,” felicity said, smiling a little to herself.  “Easy, now.”

Oliver gasped, gave her a look, looking sweaty, tousled, aware of what she was doing and breathless, both frustrated and pleading, but bit his lip and went still, fingers of his real hand curling against her back.  She pushed him back against the bed a bit, rubbing her hand in circles over him now, up and down, slow and teasing, through the front of his pants, until he was gasping, his hands opening and closing.  

“Now, don’t rush things,” she said, teasing and a little overly sweet, to get him going, and watched as he opened and closed his mouth, that flush rising in his cheeks again and down over his chest, frowned just for a moment before he took a deep breath and nodded.  He came willingly when she reached out, curled her fingers around the back of his neck, and brought him forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder, and she could feel the warm puffs of his breath as he dragged in long pulls of it against her skin.  She kept at it, rubbing against him, stroking the fingers of her other hand against the back of his neck, tugging lightly on his hair, then curving her fingers in against his skin, rubbing the pads of them there.  She curled them in one by one, scratching lightly with her nails until he was gasping a little harder for breath, his skin pebbling down over his chest with the sensations.  When he was circling his hips in small, abortive little movements and had his forehead pressed even closer, she finally opened the top button of his trousers, pulled the zipper down delicately with one hand, and then traced her fingers over the heavy, hot length of his cock, outlined clearly through his briefs, which felt warm and slightly damp under her hand.  He gasped, dragged in a deep, raspy breath that wasn’t quite a grunt, or a whine, but something in between, his head coming up, but he didn’t protest.

She simply kissed him again, pressing their lips together, his lips parted and moist with his warm, heaving breath under hers, as he leaned into the kiss, giving way eagerly, generously, beneath her exploring lips and tongue.  The kiss was passionate, intense, but slow, as she took her time and he leaned into it, cooperating, slow slides of their lips, tongues against each other, slick and wet.  felicity hooked her fingers in oliver's’ briefs and carefully pulled them up, freeing the head of his cock, then tugged them down beneath his balls, using her hand to push both trousers and briefs down around his knees a moment later.  He let them drop down to his ankles, then toed them off over his feet, still in his soft gray socks from earlier, and kicked them away.  She kissed him just a little bit more deeply, more insistently, so that when she pulled away he really was gasping for breath, then did just that to get a look at him, naked underneath her on the bed., except for those socks, bare and exposed to her gaze.  He was trembling a little with desire, arm still around her waist, the other clenched into a fist against his thigh.  His cock was flushed dark with need, desperately erect, and he flushed a little, in his cheeks, down over his neck into his chest, when he saw her looking at it, looked down.

She tsked at him for that, got her fingers under his chin and tilted his head up again, so that he could meet her eyes, then moved her fingers rubbing her thumb gently against the seam for a moment.  Oliver bit his lip, but lifted his hand and pressed the button on the back of his shoulder, so that the illusion of flesh faded away,. Felicity traced her fingers down over it, down over the joint of the elbow, over his wrist, to take his fingers in hers.  “There,” she said, “there you are,” and he smiled a little, not quite bashful, not quite hesitant, but he ducked his head, and squeezed her hand in return.

“Yeah,” he said.  His voice was a bit uneven, rough in his throat, but she just ran her thumb over the curve of his wrist, rubbing it there 

She watched oliver's face as she wrapped her hand, wet and slick now, around his cock and gripped tightly, stroking up  
oliver was usually fairly quiet at times like this, but at that he groaned loudly, and then his eyes widened, as if he were almost surprised by the sound himself, his fingers tightening desperately on hers, almost but not quite to the point of pain, before he gasped, his jaw clenched, and his grip loosened again.  He was breathing heavily, turned his head to the side, hair falling forward into his eyes, curling damply against his forehead already, and his cock twitched desperately in her hand, even before she passed her thumb over the head, rubbing insistently at the slit there, smearing fluid over him, 

“felicity ”" he said, rough and heavy.  “ I—”

“Shh,” she said.  ”

He smiled a little, at the endearment, but gasped, turned his head and rubbed his cheek a bit against the back of the bed, breathing heavily.  “I don’t know if I can … .”

“You can,” she said.  “A little longer.  Not long.”

He nodded, took a deep breath.  “Not long,” he repeated, low.

“You can,” she leaned toward him, rested her forehead against his, so that their breath hung warm, heavy between them, and smiled, stroking her hand back down over the hot length of him.  He moaned, softly, licked his lips, his eyes heavy-lidded and hazy where he looked at her, a little dizzy.  “Does that feel good?” she whispered.  “So close, aren’t you?  That was fast, wasn’t it?”

He nodded.  “I can’t help it,” he said, and groaned again as she twisted her hand.  “Not with—you, like this, I—felicity—” he broke off on a low, shuddering gasp, as she scooted a little closer.

“I love that,” she said, low, into his jaw, feeling the tickling scratch of his stubble again.  “I love that you get like this.”  She squeezed him a little tighter, listened to his uneven, rapid gasp.  “You’ll come soon, won’t you?”

“Soon,” he agreed, voice very low and rough now.  “When—whenever you say 

rolling his hips a little jerkily, desperately, balls hot and heavy and tight against the base of her palm as she pushed up against him, cupping him firmly.  When his breath was groaning in his throat and his eyes were wide and blown, his lips bitten and wet and parted loosely and the color high in his cheeks, she tweaked his nipple with one hand, tugging until he gasped, then leaned down, trailed her lips down along the seam at his shoulder to close her mouth over that same nipple, licking and teasing, shifting her hand back to his cock and stroking up, twisting her hand, and then easing it back down, shifting into an even, not fast, but not slow, rhythm.

She leans and licks the tip of his cook with her wet lips “Go on, oliver,” she said.she sucks him tightly along his shaft.  “Come, come for me.”

He gasped, squeezed his eyes shut, and then came, with a gasp that left a moan on the exhale.  She tightened her hand at the back of his neck and held him close, holding him closer, until he finished, his come hot and wet against her other hand, bracing herself over him so that he was pinned, pleasantly, she hoped, He was held down beneath her, and he didn’t fight it, just shuddered against her, trembling just a little in her hold.  She wiped her hand off on his side, after a moment, brought her hand up to toy with his nipple again, gently, teasing.  He gasped and pressed his face in against her neck, heaving breaths warm against her collarbone.  “I’ve got you,” she murmured into his hair, and he nodded, let his head go limp where it rested there in her shoulder.  She stroked his hair, idly, teasing his nipple only lightly, with her thumb, enjoying the quiet moment, the way he felt so completely relaxed in her arms, easy and pliant.  She loved him like this, she loved having him like this, relaxed and happy and free of all that would have made her uncomfortable, his expression grateful and still blissfully hazy.  He kissed her lightly, swiped at the come on his side with his fingers, then wiped them off on his chest again, and slid both arms around her.

“What’s next?” he murmured, soft against her lips, his expression eager, with that adventurous grin on his lips, a little soft and silly with orgasm-bliss and the soft haze of wherever he was, mentally.

“Whenever you’re ready,” she told him, moving her hand away from his chest to brush it along his jaw, still stroking his hair.  She felt wet and hot and needy herself, and her underwear felt damp with it, but she didn’t want to cut this short.

“I’m ready,” oliver told her, ardent and eager, laying kisses along her jaw, along her neck, back under her ear, and she shivered a little, as his warm, rough hand came up over her back, curled along her shoulder, the other, not as cold as it used to be, stroking down her side, barely brushing the side of her breast, a mostly chaste but sensuous touch as he nuzzled in against her neck, mouth open and soft, wet and hot 

“If you’re sure,” she said, with a smile at that, stroking her fingers down along his neck, before she shifted back.  She kissed him lightly, then swung her leg over him, shimmying out of her loose sweatpants and underwear and kicking them off to leave them in a heap on top of his, as she sat down on the bed beside him.  She tapped her foot lightly on the floor, picked up one of the pillows and dropped beside her feet.  
Oliver never needed to be told twice.  He immediately shifted onto the floor in front of her, moving the pillow so he could kneel on it.  She spread her legs, draped one over his shoulder

“I think you know what I want you to do,” she told him, curling her other leg around him and tapping his rear with her toes, just to give him an extra hint.

“I know what I want to do,” he said, voice breathlessly rough and almost desperate.  His eyes were so wide, wide and liquid brown, and fixed on her.

She grinned at that.  “Show me?” she said,, and felt a warm twist of pleasure when he leaned forward immediately and laid his mouth where she wanted him,  He was so amazing—so eager, the perfect lover, , like this, with her, he always made this fun, made it feel right and perfect and like the loving act it was, not anything else.  Felicity sighed, contented, as he licked a slow, easy stripe along her, up to lay a kiss over her clit, that made him flush lightly, his eyelids flutter pleasantly and slip down as his breath huffed softly against her.  “Good boy,” she said, and he gave a slow, easy breath, as if pleased by that, his shoulders dropping down, relaxing as he continued to tease her gently with his mouth. 

He was sincere, enthusiastic, his mouth soft and yet thorough as he licked gently at her— the most skilled, he’d never exactly been clumsy, but sweetly eager and entirely genuine..  She let him lick along her folds for a while, lapping almost hungrily between them, between lightly grazing her clit with soft brushes of his lips, twists of his tongue, then curled her fingers in his hair and spread her legs a little more, bringing her fingers up to spread herself apart a bit for him.  “A little deeper, please,” she said, hearing her own voice, so breathy and hot now, and he buried his face further between her legs willingly, thrusting his tongue a little deeper.  She let him work there, for a while, sighing, letting her eyes slide closed as her fingers drifted idly through his hair, pleasure flowing through her, amping slowly, in easy waves, washing over her warm and heady.  One of his hands came up, touched lightly against her knee, and she reached down for it, brought it up to rest against her side, holding it there.

“Back up, a bit,” she said, when she was starting to feel warm and almost sweaty, her chest heaving with it, dizzy and hot.  She tugged on his hair slightly, but he didn’t need the encouragement, already moving his lips back up, licking and sucking softly at her clit.  “So good, she sighed, and he made a soft, pleased sound, opening his mouth a bit more and sliding his tongue down along her.  She could see his face glistening now with wetness, his eyes mostly closed, but moving up to check on her, every so often.  “Ah,” she said, as a particularly intense spike of pleasure went up through her.  He made a soft sound, as if pleased by that, but the soft, persistent movements of his tongue didn’t cease, as if he was eager, hungry for the taste of her.  She closed her eyes, let her fingers tangle in his hair, idly brushing off the tangled curls back from his forehead where they were sticking there, damp with sweat, with her thumb.  She spread her legs apart a little more, let herself push forward against him a bit, and he slid his tongue up inside her, obliging.

It was that that brought her close to the edge, and she stopped trying to control, let go, just let him tease and stroke her closer and closer, farther and farther up with that weightless pleasure—so warm and wet, easing and teasing that ache inside until she was hot with it, tongue twisting along her, against her, until he reached up with one hand, rubbed his thumb gently over her clit, and she felt her release spark inside her, a wave of pleasure and heat that left her gasping and dizzy, bright sparks dancing in her vision as if to mirror the sparks within. of course, was lovely, kept licking at her, teasing, until she was writhing under him, unable to stay still, feeling herself gasping, heaving for breath, more pleasure cascading over her in waves.

 

He was grinning, practically alight with that, with the praise, and immediately was beside her on the bed , She lay back against the arm of it and beckoned for him, and he lay down beside her, letting his head rest on her shoulder, and let his breath out as she curled her arms around him, looking for the blanket that she knew was there somewhere.  She found it, wadded up at the other end, and snagged it with her toes, bringing it up until she could catch hold of it, then shaking it out over both of them, tucking it around his shoulders.  Oliver's’ face was damp against her skin, and she smiled at that, brought her hand up and wiped at the dampness on his face, letting her fingers trail softly against his skin, rubbing affectionately.  His hair was damp too, with sweat, and tangled, and he felt very warm, still, all over, though not as warm as she was, she expected.  She buried her face in his hair, breathing unsteadily, still, from her climax, and the feelings it had brought with it, a rush of love and affection and protectiveness and fear of loss and everything that went with it.

He was hers, she thought, fiercely, stubbornly.  He wanted to be with her, had chosen her, after everything, just like she’d chosen him—after they’d found each other again.  And that choice, that meant everything.  Had, and still did.

 

“That was perfect,” he sighed, against her throat, after a while.  “You’re amazing.  You’re always so …” he sighed again, his arm curving closer around her.  “Amazing.”

She smiled at that—it was always nice to be appreciated.  “You’re not bad yourself,” she told him, biting lightly at his ear.  She pushed his hair back again, carding her hand through it, holding his head close to her neck.

He grinned, nuzzled in against her.  “I try m’best,” he said, quietly, but still smiling.

“Well, I’m impressed with the results,” she said, and curled her arm around his neck and shoulder, rolling him onto his side, so she could slide down and kiss him.  They kissed for several moments, heated, but soft, warm with the contented lassitude of completion, and then she pressed herself up against his chest, tucked her head against his shoulder, laid her hand, a little possessively, if she were honest with herself, and she tried to be, against his shoulder, as he tucked the blanket tighter around both of them and curled his arms around her.  And because, sometimes, it was good to say things that were true, instead of just knowing them, she said it, softly, quietly, against his pulse, but loud enough for him to hear, to know.  “I love you, oliver queen.”

His hand, gently playing with her hair, stilled, and she didn’t have to look to know he was biting his lip.  She traced her fingers along his shoulder, down over his throat, waited, listening to him breathe.

“I love you, felicity,” he said, slowly, reverently, ducking down so his lips brushed her forehead as he spoke.  ”

"Just promise me you will back ...then I can live .I will wait for you it doesn’t matter how long " felicity asked him her voice full with sadness

"Felicity ......" Oliver whispered

"NO oliver you don't get to felicity me ..I need you to promise me or I swear I will come to you " felicity told  
" okay okay I promise ...I will do my best " Oliver begun to kiss her every where, her cheek , eyes , neck , shoulder and lips. ....

\-------------'》》》》  
"Do yo want me to drive you or something " felicity asked him while he was packing ...  
"No ....." Oliver smiled  
" I'm keeping this shirt ..." felicity pointed to the shirt she was wearing. ..  
" It looks better on you any way " Oliver smiled and hugged her, they stayed like this for a while no one ready to let the other go , felicity's tears socked his shirt ....  
" when they apart .. felicity wiped her tears , she didn't want oliver to worry about her , he needed to focus on surviving .they kissed deeply trying to put all their feelings in the kiss "you will be my happy thought there " Oliver whispered to her lips ...

with that oliver left . He looked at her once more before he closed the door ...  
once the door closed . Felicity curled to the floor crying for him ........

" Digg ....how are you man ? "Oliver asked

"Oliver ........."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are welcome
> 
>  
> 
> We will learn about Nanda parbate in the next chapters 
> 
> I know I promise of thea in this chapter but olicity goodbyes takes all the chapter so next time
> 
> see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are welcome
> 
>  
> 
> the story will develop each chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> see you.....


End file.
